


Стикс высох, он больше никуда не течет

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киеши каждый раз проводит подушечками пальцев по его шее, и наверняка, никогда не задумывался, насколько легко ее будет сломать. <br/>Ханамия на его месте думал бы только об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стикс высох, он больше никуда не течет

Ханамия знал, что такое боль.   
Сломанная кость, выбитый сустав, затянутая бинтами опухшая лодыжка, синяки в пол спины после встречи с особенно крепким противником и особенно крепкой стеной. 

Его избивали всего пару раз, после он стал уже достаточно хитер, чтобы не подставляться, но матчи, тренировки, короткие стычки с неугодными, а иногда и с членами собственной команды — этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы наизусть знать реакции своего тела. 

Боль была неоспоримым фактом, с которым нужно считаться, не более того.   
Его тело было удобным инструментом. Он не обольщался на свой счет — не особенно красивый, на полголовы ниже всей своей команды, не выдающийся внешне ничем. Это никогда не было проблемой.   
Он умел думать и принимать решения, и это гораздо важнее, чем все остальное. 

А тело можно считать разменной монетой до тех пор, пока повреждения некритичны. 

Просто раньше это никогда не был секс.   
Были матчи, где получить пару синяков стоит того, чтобы пару синяков оставить сопернику на память. Всё предельно просто.   
А теперь?   
— Не тормози, — требует Ханамия, сдирая с себя футболку, и в желудке у него собирается колкий ледяной ком.   
Киеши смотрит так, как будто хочет уйти, но не решается из какой-то глупой вежливости.   
— Ты любоваться на меня пришел? Дебил, — со злостью припечатывает Ханамия. Он выглядит скорее готовым напасть и устроить драку, чем готовым к прикосновениям.   
— Не кричи, — вдруг очень спокойно просит Киеши. И шагнув к нему, тянет руку и вплетает пальцы в волосы на затылке. Ханамия замирает, едва успев проглотить испуганный скулёж.   
Киеши возвышается над ним и вокруг нет зрителей, чьи взгляды надежно защищали бы от любых посягательств. 

— Не бойся, — произносит Киеши. И Ханамия вздрагивает от унижения.   
— Уебок, — отвечает он, не замечая, что уже сжимает в кулаках футболку Киеши, подтягивая его к себе, чтобы оскалиться прямо в лицо. — У тебя не стоит что ли? Так бы сразу и сказал... 

Киеши смотрит ему в глаза пристально и серьезно, даже не подумав отшатнуться, а потом прижимает к себе, заставляя почувствовать животом крепко стоящий член.   
У самого Макото очевидно не стоит, и мышцы пресса до боли напряжены. Ему больше нечем крыть. 

Это был очень простой план. Всего лишь спровоцировать Киеши — почему бы и не так, в его войне хороши любые средства. Спровоцировать и вытащить на поверхность злость, ненависть, страх, желание отомстить, чувство мнимого превосходства — любая грязь сгодится, чтобы успокоиться.   
С какого же места все пошло не так?

Ханамия знал, что такое боль. А боль знала, что такое Ханамия.   
Но страха он до этого не испытывал. 

*** 

В момент просветления он вдруг понимает, что из них двоих, похоже, крыша поехала как раз у него, а вовсе не у Киеши.   
Киеши Теппей жил себе спокойно, практически не вспоминая о нем, в то время, как Ханамия грыз сам себя и давился ядом, строил планы о том, как же добить, доломать, вскрыть до самого нутра и запустить туда пальцы. 

Это Ханамию переклинило к чертям собачьим. Надо же — нашелся кто-то, кто посмел не сломаться под его ударом. Для Киеши же он был просто знакомым ублюдком, не стоящим отдельного упоминания. Обезличенное орудие паскуды-судьбы.   
Как только имя потрудился запомнить, а?

«Не юродствуй», — сам себя одергивает Ханамия. 

Их первый раз становится восхитительно нежным. И Ханамия ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что, когда он пытается рвануться из рук и все испортить, Киеши удерживает его с оскорбительной легкостью.   
Только благодаря этому и оставляет синяки на запястьях — Ханамия долго их рассматривает, пытается надавить подушечками пальцев. Не больно. Следы проходят через два дня. 

Их первый раз становится восхитительно нежным и Ханамия предпочел бы какой угодно другой первый раз. Он подставляется впустую, так и не заставив Киеши раскрыться. Он обламывает ногти, пытаясь процарапаться в душу и вывернуть ее наизнанку, он умеет это делать — но в этот раз без толку.   
Ему хочется скулить от бессилия и перегрызть Киеши глотку, просто чтобы никто не узнал о таком позоре — Ханамия Макото облажался. 

«Вторая попытка, — говорит он себе, — во второй раз точно получится». 

— Тебе понравилось мне отсасывать, — он обвиняюще тычет пальцем в грудь Киеши.   
— Да, — ровно соглашается Киеши, — понравилось. 

«Третья, — обещает себе Ханамия, — третья попытка — наверняка». 

***

А потом Киеши притаскивает домой уличного кота. Котенка, скорее даже, — тварь мелкая, тощая, перепуганно-злая, и топорщится во все стороны иглами жидкой свалявшейся шерсти.   
Ханамия испытывает приступ восхищенного отвращения. Руки сами тянутся добить животное — желательно, чем-нибудь тяжелым, не прикасаясь. 

Когда кот пытается потереться горячим боком о его лодыжку, он просто подскакивает в кресле с яростным шипением, вздергивает вверх ноги, сверкнув острыми коленями и поджимает под себя ступни. Непроизвольно на самом деле, что бы там ни подумал Киеши, но делает это Ханамия непроизвольно.   
Кот шипит в ответ.   
Киеши смеется так, что почти скатывается с кресла.   
— Не мог бы ты в следующий раз подобрать что-нибудь менее мерзкое? — выдавливает из себя Ханамия, старательно глотая пару нецензурных эпитетов. 

Не то чтоб у него вообще было хоть какое-то право указывать Киеши, как ему распоряжаться собственным домом. Ханамия ведь здесь просто гость, и не факт, что самый желанный.   
Кот оказывается достаточно большим, чтобы запрыгнуть в высокое кресло, и все-таки добирается до ноги Ханамии. Потоптавшись, ложится, умостив голову на колено. Макото трясется от сдерживаемой ярости, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони, но не решаясь прикоснуться к грязной шерсти и ссадить кота на пол.   
Киеши смотрит на него тепло и грустно, так, что все внутри омерзительно саднит.   
Киеши поднимается и, склонившись, целует его в макушку, одновременно сгребая зверька в ладонь.   
— Нет, — спокойно, но тошнотворно твердо отвечает он, унося свою царапающуюся ношу в сторону ванной.   
Ханамия бьет кулаком по подлокотнику кресла, а потом босой пяткой ударяет в пол. 

Однажды Киеши подбирает бездомного кота, и не испытывает на капли отвращения к этому воняющему отбросами комку шерсти.   
Однажды Киеши подбирает Ханамию и не испытывает ни капли отвращения. 

*** 

Столкнуть кружку с края стола проще простого. Тем более, что теперь можно свалить всю вину на кота. Киеши не поверит ему, конечно, и правильно сделает, но вслух согласится, что виноват кот.   
Ханамия ищет в себе хоть небольшой отголосок желания увидеть осколки.   
Этого желания нет. Ему тихо и спокойно в доме Киеши, особенно когда рядом нет самого Киеши. И кружка бесит его своим идиотским цветом, но не настолько, чтобы выпасть из ленивой дремы, и протянуть руку, чтобы смахнуть ее со стола. Котенок привычно крутится под ногами и Ханамия привычно поджимает ступни под себя, сжавшись на стуле в компактный комок. 

Давно не стриженные волосы падают на глаза, он лениво зачесывает пальцами густую челку на макушку, но через пару секунд она возвращается на прежнее место.   
Хочется спать. Хочется горячего кофе, может быть, даже с молоком, хотя молоко Ханамия не любит. Хочется в постель.   
Нет, он вовсе не ждет прихода Киеши уже второй час напролет, просто не желает вставать и идти босиком по ледяному полу. 

— Эй, — негромко произносит Киеши, входя в кухню.   
Ханамия отмахивается, пробурчав что-то очень отдаленно похожее на "не сплю". Кот спрыгивает с его коленей — и когда успел забраться? — и несется к Киеши, чтобы покрутиться вокруг него облаком черной шерсти. 

Ханамия остро жалеет, что все-таки не успел разбить кружку.   
Киеши поднимает его на ноги и пару секунд неодобрительно рассматривает, удерживая за плечи, а Ханамия пошатывается. Выглядит он наверняка паршиво и встрепанно.   
Киеши что-то, конечно, имеет сказать по этому поводу, но только вздыхает и поднимает Ханамию на руки, чтобы отнести в спальню.   
— Ты будешь меня раздевать? — нараспев интересуется Макото, но голос простуженно скрипит и в нем явно не звучит должной дозы яда.   
— Я могу оставить тебя спать в одежде, — Киеши пожимает плечами, но вопреки словам расстегивает молнию на его толстовке. 

С этим нужно что-то делать. Отпустить пару отвратительных шуток, сказать какую-нибудь резкость, оттолкнуть, наверное, даже. Но чужие ладони большие и горячие, и Ханамии противоестественно нравится то, как легко его крутят, освобождая от майки и джинсов.   
— Ты маньяк, Киеши, — устало заключает он, слишком измотанный, чтобы развить эту мысль до полноценного обвинения. 

Они должны заняться сексом, потому что это будет самое рациональное объяснение всем действиям Киеши. Потому что таскать Макото на руках и раздевать его имеет смысл только рассчитывая на ночь горячего секса. Не то чтоб Ханамия был сейчас в состоянии удовлетворить эту потребность, но всё же. Самое логичное объяснение. 

Он раздвигает колени, предлагая начать. Киеши растерянно хмурится, глядя на него, а потом произносит "Ханамия" таким тоном, как будто Ханамия всё же столкнул его любимую кружку со стола.   
И укрывает его одеялом перед тем, как уйти. 

Спать больше не хочется.   
Ханамию мелко потряхивает от нервного возбуждения. Что-то вроде истерики, только вместо слез, наверняка, будет концентрированный яд. Он протягивает руку и сметает с тумбочки все предметы, которые имели несчастье там оказаться. Несколько книг ударяются корешками об пол. Что-то ломается с тихим хрустом. 

Лучше не становится.   
Лучше не становится никогда. 

*** 

Ему нравится заниматься сексом глядя в лицо Киеши.   
Унизителен сам факт — ему и правда нравится. Но так хотя бы можно сохранить хорошую мину при паршивой игре — Ханамия старательно убеждает себя, что хочет видеть потому, что до сих пор ждет, когда же Киеши даст слабину и сорвется. Хочет смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы найти там хоть мимолетный проблеск мстительного превосходства. Злости. Удовлетворения. Жестокости. Желания сорваться. 

Киеши смотрит на него тепло и нежно.   
Даже когда его взгляд темнеет от возбуждения, он всё равно остается неуловимо мягким. 

У Ханамии не получается.   
Он упирается кончиками пальцев в грудь Киеши, чтобы в очередной раз понять, что проиграл, не сумел, не проник сквозь грудную клетку, раздирая ее когтями, разбирая на куски чужое спокойствие и безмятежность.   
Его пальцы, скользящие по ключицам Киеши, слишком слабые тонкие пальцы, птичьи коготки, а не когти опасного зверя. Ими не выломать ребра, не раскрошить кости.   
И сам он попался в ловушку чужих ладоней как маленькая хищная птица — бейся или не бейся теперь, а свободы не увидеть один черт. 

Он отталкивает, упираясь ладонями в грудь. И одновременно держит, сжимая коленями.   
Он пытается свести все прикосновения к сухому исполнению физиологического акта. "Глупо, Ханамия, глупо", — упрекает он сам себя: какая-то рациональная часть сознания еще жива в нем и даже имеет силы насмехаться над происходящим. 

Иногда бывает еще хуже. 

Иногда Киеши подходит к нему сзади и обнимает, положив ладони на бедра, ткнувшись подбородком в затылок.   
Ханамия пытается вывернуться из этих объятий, но пытается как-то обреченно, уже не испытывая злости, а только едва тлея где-то внутри. 

Это должно быть унизительно, в самом деле. Он упирается в постель коленями и локтями, и опускает голову, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной простыне.   
Но промах, снова промах — Киеши касается его, словно произведения искусства, словно ледяной статуэтки, которая если и не хрустнет под его руками, то несомненно растает от тепла ладоней. 

Ханамия чувствует себя заживо выпотрошенным.   
Как будто его пинали ногами по ребрам, и теперь остается только стоять на коленях и кашлять кровью, упираясь ладонями в асфальт.   
Он горбится, пытаясь сжаться в комок, ощущая каждый позвонок словно костяной плавник, прорывающий кожу.   
Киеши каждый раз проводит подушечками пальцев по его шее, и наверняка, никогда не задумывался, насколько легко ее будет сломать. 

Ханамия на его месте думал бы только об этом. 

*** 

— По-моему, она в тебя влюблена, — констатирует Киеши, когда Ханамия заканчивает гневную тираду и сбрасывает звонок.   
Они пытаются завтракать.   
— Она что? — заторможенно переспрашивает Ханамия, старательно размешивая в чашке сахар, который забыл туда положить.   
— Влюбилась в тебя, — терпеливо повторяет Киеши. Ханамия понимает, что не ослышался и хрипло смеется, вдруг напоминая растрепанного ворона. 

Нет, серьезно. В таких, как он, не влюбляются. Может быть, в средней школе это еще имело какой-то смысл: девушки были младше и, пожалуй, глупее, и сам еще старался сохранить маску благовоспитанности.   
Потом это наскучило.   
Такого, каков он сейчас, невозможно любить. Для этого нужно быть одновременно смертником и мазохистом, и изрядно отъехать крышей. 

Что-то такое Ханамия и озвучивает вслух.   
Киеши смотрит на него удивленно, слегка нахмурившись. 

— И что же тогда я делаю рядом с тобой эти полгода? — осторожно уточняет Киеши. Риторический вопрос, почти шутка, расхожая фразочка.   
Но Ханамию вдруг простреливает насквозь осознанием, что он может просто спросить. Просто задать вопрос пересохшими губами и успокоиться раз и навсегда. Как он не подумал об этом раньше? 

— Какого черта ты делаешь рядом со мной, Киеши? — произносит он, опуская чашку на стол, чтобы спрятать между колен предательски дрожащие руки.   
— Я люблю тебя, Макото, — отвечает Киеши. Так, словно это подразумевалось всегда. Так, будто они с первого дня договорились, что Киеши будет любить, а идиот Ханамия забыл об этом и продолжал искать какой-то подвох.

— Совсем опаздываю. Покормишь кота? — Киеши целует его в висок, легко касаясь губами не кожи даже, а только волос, и торопливо уходит, громко гремя ключами в прихожей. Ханамия машинально берет со стола его кружку, ту самую, омерзительного нежно лилового цвета, и делает пару глотков.   
Кофе. Сладкий. 

— Ты даже не попытался дождаться ответа, — фальшиво упрекает он телефонную трубку.   
Киеши улыбается, это слышно в его голосе:   
— Твой ответ ничего не изменит.   
— Даже так? — укоризненно цокает языком Ханамия. Ему спокойно и весело, как не было уже давно. Последние года полтора минимум. — Значит, мне уже можно не говорить всю эту тупую пафосную хрень про то, что...  
— Можно, Ханамия, всё можно, — ласково соглашается Киеши. Как будто Макото собирается прямо сейчас зачитать ему оду о любви, а никак не наоборот.   
— Я разбил твою кружку, — с глубоким удовлетворением в голосе признается Ханамия.   
— Она мне не очень-то нравилась, — мягко констатирует Киеши. 

Вот так просто. 

Однажды Киеши подбирает Ханамию.   
Однажды Ханамия понимает, что необязательно ломать грудную клетку, добираясь до чужого сердца. 

Можно попробовать вообще ничего больше не ломать, и даже убрать с пола стеклянные осколки.   
И обязательно покормить гребанного кота.


End file.
